Copper
by 38SouthernAngel89
Summary: A week old colt is found in Lost Canyon with no mother or herd. What does this colt named Copper have to do with Bank robbers? Read and find out. JakexSam and OCxOC. First time so R&R plz.


**Hiya. I really got nothin' to say. But I guess I should tell ya about my OC.**

**Name:Angel**

**Age:14**

**Gender:female**

**Appearance:black long hair with green tips, always in blue jeans, T-shirts of any color, shose of any kind but never high heels, blueish green eyes and has a nice body but doesn't care to show off to any of the boys**

**Personality:tomboy, caring, stubborn, crazy at times but when need be she's got her head on straight and is a fast thinker**

**History:She's been in the rodeo since she was 6 and has come to Sam's world after her last rodeo. She is rich but doesn't care hang with anybody but Sam, Jake and Jennifer. She's on Rachel's bad side, which isn't good but she doesn't seem to care. She has a mother and father, and a 16 year-old brother who annoys her to no end but has her back when it's needed. She's a Barrel Racer and calf roper Champ and came in Second place as the worlds greatest at both things. Now her and her family own a Ranch not far from River Band Ranch and Three Ponies Ranch, and are happy with their new life. Angel has come in contact with the Phantom three times and hasn't told anyone but Sam and Jake. Her Ranch is called, Truth Banner Ranch.**

**Horse:In honor of my horse who is no longer with me, I have named her horse after him and every thing else about this horse is what mine was. Her horses name is Gator, he is half quarter horse half mustang. He is chest nut brown with a white star on his forehead and one sock on his left front leg. He loves carrots, sugar cubs and apples but mostly carrots. If he thinks you have a carrot in your pocket he will hunt for it wether you like it or not! He kisses you for no reason at all and loves to run. He's a stallion, that's the only difference between my horse and this horse.**

**Other:She has 2 Astral. Shepherds, 1 English Short Haired Bird dog, a cat**

**Thanks for reading about her and her horse. Plz enjoy the story and review afterwards, thanks again!**

_**River Band Ranch...**_

_Sam's POV..._

I've just gotta tack up Ace and meet Jake and Jennifer by Lost Canyon and.. "SAM!" Bryanna called. I sighed and ran to see what was up. "Call for you!" Bryanna said handing me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Howdy!" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Angel, hows the house coming along?"

"Great we just finished today and I'm bored.."

"Well, Jake, Jen and I are goin' to Lost Canyon to look around for you know who.." I whispered the last part, "Would you like join us?"

"REALLY?" Her voice went squicky, "Yeah of course, this is the perfect time to show ya around." I explained.

"Alrighty, I'll get Gator ready and meet ya there.. Where is there again?"

I sighed, "Ride to my Ranch, I'll show ya the way from there. Jake should be joining us too."

"Awsome, I get to play with his head, hehe.." Her evil laugh always made me burst out laughing. "See ya then!" I laughed out and hung up.

It didn't take to long to get Ace ready, and by then Jake showed up on Witch and a couple minutes later Angel rode up on Gator. "Hiya Jakey-poo, Howdy Samie!" She greeted with her famous grin. "Don't call me that.." Jake hissed, I laughed.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Yup!"

With that we were on our way. We soon caught up with Jen and were on our way.

_Angel's POV..._

I love to hang out with my new friends. Only a month and we were tight. I flet honored when the Phantom came to my Ranch. Sam said he's never gone to anybody elses Ranch before. I was even more honored that they let me in on their secret about the Phantom. They trusted me and I would break it! I've never had friends before, since I was always on the move to the next rodeo. Even though I tease Jake, he is a great friend.

Jake suddenly stopped and we did the same. "Listen.." He whispered. Sam was the first to hear then me then Jen. We went up a lil hill and saw a colt being cornered by a pack of coyotes. It cried out for its mother but got no repsonse. My hand slid down to my hand gun I kept hidden away just in case. I didn't tell the others cause I knew they wouldn't like it. But I never went anywhere without it.

"What do we do Jake?" Sma asked.

He didn't give a response, and I'm a girl of action. I couldn't just wach this poor colt get killed! Gator was antys as well. He didn't like seeing this poor colt in danger either. He started to do a dance and Jake whisper to keep it down. I couldn't stand it any longer. "Go boy go!" I shouted and Gator went flying!

I took out my hand gun and aimed for one of the dogs. It cried out in pain when I shot and I knew I hit my target, With their friend shot, the other coyotes ran off. Gator trotted over to the colt and rounded it up the hill, with me of course. The coft was a copper color with a white face and socks on all four legs.

"Are you nuts!" Jake shouted. I smirked at him, "I'm a Rodeo gal, of course I'm nuts.." I winked and grabbed a rope I kept in my sack. "Here lil one.." I whispered. The young colt looked to be only a week old, poor thing. It took a while, but the little one finally walked to me and allowed me to put the rope around its neck. I check and it was a boy. "Hmm... Copper.." I whispered as I tied the rope around my horn. "You know that was crazy right?" Jen said, a little coldly. "Hey, I am crazy. Scowled me if ya want Jakey. But I wasn't gonna sit there and watch." I said fermly as a mounted. There was slience. Jake finally broke it. "If I had a gun.. I would done the same. But after that rescue.. I don't think the Phantom will show up any time soon." Jake said cooly.

I lowered my head, "Sorry, Sam.." I said. She really wanted to see the Phantom and I blew it. "Hey it's okay. You saved a colt, the Phantom would be happy!" She said. I smiled, "Well, I better get Copper to the Ranch." I said.

"Copper?" The trio questioned. I chuckled trotting off. "See ya at school tomorrow!" I shouted back to them. Tomorrow was the last day. I couldn't wait!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**So? What'd ya think? First time with Phantom Stallion stories. So R&R, plz, flames will be good for a fire though.**


End file.
